People Person
by MelodicNiNjA
Summary: I sighed, I'm no good with people. Unfortunately I couldn't avoid this encounter… it was family day, and the people I couldn't avoid were my family. What suck is that in the process of avioding them I ended up here, with my little cousin. OC-insert
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, I'm no good with people.

Unfortunately I couldn't avoid this encounter… it was family day, and the people I couldn't avoid were my family. I looked out of the van miserably, let my introduce myself I'm Selena Melisha Breaker… yeah weird name… I'm not depressed, just a moody 15 year old teenager. When I say family I'm not talking about my mom, my dad, or/and my siblings. I have two siblings and both of them are right here anyways, my older brother Todd (… my names prettier) and my older sister Akina.

Yup I'm the youngest. The family I'm talking about would be my distanter (shut up if I can say it it's a word, that's number one of the rules I live by) relatives, my grand parents my cousins etc… well lets start from the beginning

Beep, beeeeep, beeeeeeep

I blinked sleepily at my alarm clock, aka my cell phone, geez when did it get so loud? Hey wait a minute… today Saturday… that means… no school. The alarm was only for the weekdays so it shouldn't be going off and waking me up. I got up and walked over to my cell phone, that's not where I left it. I left it on my book shelf, and now it's on my night table which means someone was touching my stuff, or I'm hallucinating.

I quickly change and walked down the stairs, almost tripping down them. "Stupid stairs" I mutter angrily when I reach the bottom so they can't trip me when I insult them. 'Ha! See I do think things through-' as I thought this, my moment of triumph was interrupted with me smashing my toe against a suit case.I sat down on the stairs and I held my toe for a few seconds, biting my lip and hoping I didn't scream.

As I did this I heard voices coming from downstairs, I stopped and listened for a few seconds. "She should be up by now I set her alarm for 8 o'clock" said a familiar male voice. I blinked sleepily, that defiantly wasn't dads voice, was that his suite case I just destroyed my toe off of?

"You do realize she's going to punch you in the face for that right? You know she hates it when people touch her stuff, or wake her up early and you did both." Ahh that's my big sisters voice but who was the other person?

"Aww that's harsh. Lil' sis doesn't even know I'm here yet, I'll just blame it on dad or mom. Besides she isn't the violent type." Yup that's my older brother Todd, wonder why he's here? I wasn't all that close with my brother and I don't ever remember him ever living in the same house as me, he's twenty-eight with two kids and a wife. Yeah I'm an auntie.

"Just don't blame me when she gets mad at you, she isn't a morning person either" said Akina sighing. I could smell the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen. My sis was less of a morning person then me, normally I would wait for the smell of the coffee on the stairs then risk going down stairs. I never wanted to go near her till she got her first cup of coffee in the morning. I decided it was time to strike back against the inhumanities I had suffered this morning (yes I realize I'm exaggerating). Whatever my brother was about to say was cut off when I ran into the room and jumped on his back. I tackled him to the ground and stole his wallet out of his pocket then ran for it.

Yeah, I just stole his money. I quickly pocketed some of his bills as a form of revenge.

Unfortunately he caught my a few minutes later and gave me a killer noggie. All I have to say is that was worth it. IT WAS WORTH IT! Yeah a few minutes later I was stuffed in the car, and we were off. Off to visit the rest of my messed family.

A few hours later I was pulled out of the car by my older brother, I glared up at him and he ignored me and walked towards the house, I sighed and followed him. I walked up to the house, I'm not even sure whose it was, some relative I didn't know. As I walked into the house I realized the interior was huge, many of my relatives were gathered in the large kitchen near the lobby. My grandparents smiled at me as one of my small cousins ran up and started to talk to me. As soon as the rest of my family were distracted by other relatives, I hugged my little cousin and stealthy maneuvered out of the crowded room.

I wondered around the house for a bit, It had big windows on the left one of the hallways I wondered in to looking out at a lovely looking garden. I heard voices from the right and I knew there were more people behind the closed doors. I continued on walking down the hall, the light coming through the windows gave me a safe feeling for some reason, reminding me that I've been here before. I was here when I was a young child… this house belonged to my moms cousin, Teresa. I remembered an old sun room that I wondered into when I was here on time. I spent the whole time playing Super Mario Brothers on the Nintendo.

I finally found the sun room after what seemed like hours. It was on one of the upper floors the roof and three of the walls were completely made of glass, a vine was growing up the wall from outside blocking some of the sunlight from the window. The room seemed vacant, until I noticed my 8 year old nephew Edonis sitting on an expensive looking couch playing on the Wii that was hooked up to a massive plasma T.V. I smiled at him and he put his finger on his lips and whispered

"I'm playing hide and seek."

I whispered back "Than why are you playing video games?"

"Cause I got bored, im very good at hiding." He smiled "Wanna play with me?"

Edonis was one of my brothers children, I saw him rarely but he was always mature and polite. He had to be the oldest 8 year-old I ever met. He must have come with his mother, they probably came earlier then my brother did, I wondered briefly how he found this room then shrugged and looked at the screen, he was playing Mario Kart. I have nothing against the game or anything, I just played it too much to enjoy it anymore. He looked up at me with bright innocent green eyes, my blue eyes looked down at him "Any other games here?" I asked.

"Yup" he said grinning, he started to look through the games and pulled out random ones and saying their names.

"Smash Brother brawl?"

"Nope"

"Smash Brother melee?"

"Nah"

"Crash Team Racing?"

"No thanks"

Inwardly I was surprised there were a lot of game cube games and I had most of them. Finally after a few minutes he pulled out Tales of Symphonia 2 Dawn of a New World. I stared at it, I hadn't yet finished the game, and I disliked it immensely because of the change in voice actors. I loved Lloyds voice in the first game and the voice in the second game just didn't seem to fit him.

"Is the first one there?" I asked interested. "First what?" he asked obviously never playing the game. "First tales of Symphonia game" I answered. He dug through the games until he found it at the back, I smiled, I hadn't played the game in such a long time.

He took Mario Kart out of the wii, and I put Tales of Symphonia in it. "I haven't played this game in such along time" I said cheerfully. " You have it?" he asked surprised for some reason. "Yup" I said grinning happily. "No spoiling." "Wouldn't dream of it." We each plugged in our game cube controllers after using the Wii remote on the beginning screen. I watched the opening of the game excitedly, after the opening ended Edonis expressed his opinion.

"That was awesome" He said in a breathless voice. He obviously had never played a tales game before.

"Wait till you actually play the game kiddo." I said amused by his reaction.

I pressed the new game button, but for some reason the game froze, thus making me frown and close my eyes out of frustration.

"Umm is it supposed do this?" I opened my eyes and mouth about to say no when I noticed that the screen had changed. It was no longer frozen, in fact it read 'thank you for finding me, disk read, ready to play?' I blinked " uh, well… that's different." I almost hit myself, that sounded like a stupid reply, I mean come on the friggin' T.V. was practically talking to us. I stood up, walking over to the Wii and picking up the game case and looking at the case, I glanced up at the T.V. in time to see the screen chang to 'ready or not here you come.' My vision slowly went black and I heard my nephew say something but the noise faded as well.

I felt a strange falling sensation, that's all I could feel. I could feel my hands, my feet, my anything i began to panic. Even the pain in my toe was better then this, then suddenly I felt everything again. I sat up, and blinked looking around… this was defiantly not my relative's house. In fact this wasn't a house, it was a wide open field. I looked around unsure of were I was, or where to go.

'Where's Edonis?' I thought suddenly, I didn't see him anywhere. 'Maybe this is just I dream, maybe I just fell asleep in the van and still haven't gotten there yet.' Well, if this was a dream, it was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I finally I got off the ground and looked around again. Let's see, there's a forest over there and a mountain over on the opposite side. Well that certainly doesn't help me, I sighed. Well I certainly was not going to climb the mountain, so forest here I come. I walked into the forest glancing at the colossal trees around me. I felt dwarfed in comparison I forgot to pay attention to the forest floor tripped on a log. Yes I am not graceful I know that for a fact, I struggled to get up again. You see I always have this problem when I trip, it's very difficult for me to get up again, I blame my head it was too full of air while the rest of me was too heavy.

I heard the leaves crackle under the weight of something walking of them, my heart sped up as I felt a pang of fear.

"Are you okay miss?"

I lifted my head up in time to see a young boy walking towards me, I thought it was Edonis at first, after all they were the same height. In fact his voice sounded like Edonis's, but it couldn't be… this boy… had dark green hair. Edonis's hair was dirty blond, and his ears weren't… pointy.

"Oh my gosh you're an elf!"

What surprised me was, I wasn't the one who said that.

"Wha-what?" I looked up at him from the ground.

"You're an elf, not me!" I exclaimed, he shook his head rather quickly.

"I'm not an elf, im human."

I reached up and felt my ears… they were pointy, and they weren't the short half-elf ears kind of pointy either, they were long full-elf ears.

As a checked my ears, he checked his to, obviously he wasn't expecting what he found either. A sudden impossible thought hit me, and I voiced it "Edonis?" He looked at me and blinked "Selena?" well isn't this awkward, his eyed were still the same color but his hair and face had changed completely. He had a cute innocent expression on his cute babyish face normally, but now he had a serious, innocent (I didn't think that was possible) expression on a promising face.

I felt my short hair and pulled it in front of my eyes, my hair was red but not the same faded dyed hair I remember. No this was awesome crimson red hair, I was curious to see if my face changed too, but I couldn't check right now.

"Where are we?" he asked, and I had no answer except that we were in a forest.

"I don't know" I replied instead of stating the obvious. I wasn't sure what to do or where to go but from the way Edonis was looking at me, it looked like I was in charge at the moment.

"Let's go look for civilization," at the moment it was the only thing I could think to do.

We walked for hours in silence, I wasn't a very talkative person and every time he tried to start a conversation I only hmm-d in reply. It was too quiet, where were the animals? It was too creepy, I had a strange feeling I was being watched by something, I hate that feeling. We finally made it to a town I froze at the towns name. Iselia. That's… not possible. There's no way, "what's wrong?" Edonis stood a few feet in front of me, I realized I had stopped walking.

"Nothing" I replied not wanting to worry him, after all it could be a mistake right?

I started walking again only to be roughly pushed aside, "ow, what was that for!" I said angrily, I had fallen on the ground again and was not surprisingly having a hard time getting up. I looked up and saw Botta and other Renegades running past me. I blinked, surprised as they ran through the town injuring other poor suckers- I mean pedestrians in their quest to get to the temple.

'Jerks' I thought angrily, Edonis helped me to my feet, not an easy task for a eight-year old, helping a fifteen year old to her feet.

I walked through the town and stopped 'There's no reason to go after him, I'm not sure if going the journey will even get us home' I thought, not wanting to get involved. After all, I might have pointy ears but I still don't know how to use magic or fight. I noticed I had walked to the other side of the town, the school was on my left. I saw a boy wearing red, a little kid with silver hair, and a girl with blond hair walking out. If I wasn't sure where I was before, I was sure now. I think Edonis recognized them from the opening of Tales of Symphonia, because he pulled on my sleeve and pointed. I nodded, and he asked "What does this mean?"

"it means were not in Canada anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU sooooo much for reviewing, it makes me so happy. Also, its the only reason i continued this story, im drawing a picture for every chapter, this is my devianart account, http :/melodicninja. deviantart .com/ . All pictures will be put up there, suggestions on what part of the story to draw are always welcome.

* * *

I watched as Lloyd, Genis and Colette walked outside of the school. What a tiny school, how do you learn in such a tiny place. It's like learning in a doll house, when your… not a doll… never mind sounded better in my brain.

I saw frank running towards them out of the corner of my eye. "Colette!"

"Father!" Colette exclaimed when he reached them.

"Frank!" said Genis, surprised to see him for some reason. It's not very surprising though seeing as Iselia is tiny. You probably see the dude on the other side of the village as soon you walk out of your house. HI BOB! GET OFF MY DRIVE WAY OR ILL SICK MY DOG MONSTER THING ON YOU! Oh never mind you're on the other side of the village. Sorry dude.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Frank said relieved that the 'Desians' hadn't attacked them. But all they really actually did was push people who were in their way, and scare off everyone else.

Frank, what happened to everyone in the village?" asked Genis, as there was no one other than me and Edonis outside, but either Genis didn't care or notice us.

"They're all hiding. The Desians invaded the village just a short while ago," was Franks reply "thankfully, no one was hurt. They passed through the village and headed for the temple." Yeah cause running through the village is invading it right?

"Why? Iselia has a non aggression treaty with Desians!" This news obviously did not sit well with Genis, well actually I don't think it sat well with anyone with a brain, never mind Lloyd looked worried (im just joking). Not all people are non-aggressive. Like just you sign a piece of paper THEN YOU JUST GET SO ANGRY that you just run into a village and knock random people over without apologizing. So aggressive. YOU FEEL THAT AGGRESSION! No? Good.

"You mean that agreement where they don't attack the village as long as we leave the human ranch alone?" Ah Lloydie had decided to put his two cents in.

"Yes… grandmother said it's to protect me…" and there's Colette's turn, "Oh! Where's grandmother?" She said all this with a concerned expression. I wonder, did they ever wonder why the Desians left the village alone? I mean apparently in the humans point of view, the world regeneration was bad for Desians. … Why did I feel racist when saying humans? I mean I am still human… on the inside.

"Phaidra is in the temple preparing for the ritual."

"Phaidra's in the temple? But that where the Desians…" Lloyd trailed off not wanting to state the obvious danger and worry Colette. Frank, seeing Colette's worried expression said, "The priests are there with her. There's no need to worry. Now, Colette…" Colette's expression turned to one of determination as she said "I know I promise to fulfill my duty as the chosen."

I had expected Edonis to ask questions like 'why did they call the blond haired chick chosen' or something like that. My eyes opened wide with shock when I noticed he wasn't there, I looked around for him panicking, but I heard the rest of the conversation anyways.

"Good luck Colette," Frank seemed worried, and for a second he looked as if he was going to say something else, but he closed his mouth and turned to the other two.

"Lloyd. Genis. You two should go home" Well he obviously cares about all of them, in a strange way.

"Im worried about letting Colette go by herself. I'll go with her to the temple." Ahh well Lloyd cares, darn it where's Edonis? How did I miss him leaving, I mean he was right there! Beside me! Genis voiced his friendship too "Me, too." This seemed to worry Frank "But… all right. Thank you." See? Frank does care. Hes just not very vocal about it. Then again sending your daughter off on something like the world regeneration must be horrible. "I'll wait at the house. Come back immediately if something happens."

With that said Frank left the teenagers on their own, "Hey who are you?" Lloyd had turned around had seemed to finally notice me, it might have been because I was looking around frantically.

"Have you seen a little boy with green hair?" I said instead of answering the question. Lloyd shook his head, Frank came running back.

"A child just left the gates heading for the temple." The look on franks face was one of horror. Either he was worried about the desians or the monsters, I'm not quite sure.

"… Was his hair green?" I asked. Frank nodded, I turned to Colette, Lloyd, and Genis.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you guys, but your heading to the temple right?" I said quickly and in slightly desperate voice.

"Yes we are" said Genis looking suspiciously up at me.

"Can I come with you? That boy is my nephew Edonis, and if he's heading to the temple than he's in danger."

"The more the merrier" said Colette cheerfully. Lloyd nodded in agreement. Well that was easier than I thought I was going to be.

"I wonder if Raines going to be mad at us?"Genis said breaking the small awkward silence that had quickly settled as soon as we started walking towards the gate. I felt extremely awkward, I wasn't part of this group. I tuned out the conversation and kept walking. When we reached the gate a monster ran towards us. All I have to say is, they are nothing like they are in the game. There was a freaking zombie, and not surprisingly, it did not smell nice.

"Whoa, it's a monster!" Lloyd had decided to point out the obvious. Thank you so much captain obvious. I'm tired, unfortunately I always get grouchy for no reason.

"I thought the northern region where the temple is located was a sanctuary!" Genis said panicking, "Why are there…?"

Colette looked determine as she said "It must be part of the trail. Martel's trail involves battling monsters"

"We don't have time to talk! Go get that thing!" yes Lloyd sort of stole your line.

"Us what about you?" Lloyd asked, he dodged an attack from the zombie and slashed at it… gross Zombie guts, and its still moving, that's just… lovely.

"I can't fight" I said staying far away "I don't even have a weapon." Lloyd slashed at it again and Genis finished it off with fireball. "Can't you use magic?" asked Genis looking at me with dislike mixed with fear. I stared at the smoking body, a horrible rotting burning sort of smell met my nose. I wonder what the hostilely from the little half-elf was for.

"No, neither can my nephew." Which was why I was so worried, well that and the fact he wasn't from Sylvyrant, and neither was i. That and well, things had a tendency of dyeing here.

"That was easy" said Lloyd obviously not listening to our little discussion. "Lloyd your amazing" said Colette, clapping for him.

"Ah well… I do owe it to this thing though" Lloyd said looking down at his exsphere.

"Ah, that's right the exsphere" said Genis going back to ignoring my existence. I forgot Lloyd had worn a bandage over it in the beginning, "Yeah, it's designed for combat and brings out my maximum strength. Without this I'd be nothing…" Poor Lloyd, the truth sucks sometimes, it was made from your mother's life but of course you didn't know yet. I think I was making a sad face because he told me "Don't worry we will save your brother." Yes he hadn't been listening to me and Genis's chat or the fact i had already stated Edonis is my Nephew not brother.

"Nephew" I corrected "and I think your strong with or without your exsphere." This made him smile, a smile which faded when Genis said "Yeah at least his sword skills are good."

"… What do you mean, at least!"

"Ohh here comes more" I said changing the topic of conversation. I wasn't lying either, there was a FREAKING ghost AND Zombie. I'm not good with horror movies, which is why I avoided getting anywhere near the creatures. I mean, Walking Dead scarred the crap out of me and there are these things now? Like how are they made? Through a like virus or a necromancer? or smoothing else entirely?

"The professor said that magic is more effective than physical-attacks against non-physical and spiritual monsters." Said Colette avoiding the ghost and throwing a Chakram at the zombie "Really?" was Lloyd's reaction to the news.

"Yes, don't you ever listen during class Lloyd?" Genis asked (Like the little smarty pants he was.) as he started to cast fireball at said creature.

"I'll go for the zombie than." Lloyd said.

It took longer than the first battle but this time Colette got in some moves too. Genis's fireball almost hit me, no one else seemed to notice though, and I have a strange feeling he doesn't like me. Probably because I was nowhere near that monster when the fireball narrowly missed me.

"It's important to choose the target wisely, when there's a lot of monster, or if were up against a dangerous one" said Lloyd sounding smart for once. "It's especially important when saving an ally in trouble" Colette put in.

"We have to be careful" said Genis

"Yes, yes you do" I added, throwing a freakin' fireball at me. Well that earned me weird looks from Lloyd and Colette.

"Let's go to the temple!" Lloyd said this much enthusiasm which earned him various responses, and my mental response 'I'm gonna die.'

It was a long walk to the temple, in which I was almost killed by friend and foe alike. Genis almost killed me several times with fireballs then accidentally hit me with his kendenma, and he never said sorry for either. Lloyd almost hit me with his wooden swords which he apologized for afterwards, and a stray chakram occasionally came flying at me, Colette wouldn't stop apologizing for it. … Reminds me of something out of Goldie Locks, 'cept I think I would prefer the porridge.

"We'reeeee here" I sang happily. We finally arrived at the stupi… I mean important temple, wow that's a bright light.

All of use were staring up at the light coming form the temple. "Whoa that light really is coming from the temple" said Lloyd suddenly. Where else would it be coming from Lloyd?

"Then an oracle is going to be conveyed. Colette's going to be the chosen of regeneration" I wonder if they state the obvious for my sake or Lloyd's. We all turned to Colette to see her reaction to this obvious bit of news.

"It's really, really bright!" she said shielding her eyes as she looked at it.

I giggled at her as Lloyd asked "Say, Colette… when the oracle is conveyed, you'll become the Chosen who will save the world right?" he looked excited "you're going to be like the hero Mithos"

"Didn't he die?" I asked.

Lloyd ignored me and continued, wow I feel the love people

"So maybe you should act a little more… you know, Chosen-like…"

Colette laughed happily "Yeah! No problem. No problem."

Genis looked up at the temple and said in a worried tone "Hey there's a lot of commotion at the temple." I looked up worried, I could hear fighting.

"You're right!" Lloyd also sounding worried, there was fear in his voice. After he said this a strangled cry came from the temple.

"Edonis, please be okay" I whispered, he was all I had here. I saw the priest walk down the stairs, and upon seeing Colette yell "Chosen!" I… I could see the blood, it was horrible the man was obviously dieing. It was even worse because I've taken first aid in school, but there was nothing I could do to help. From where I was i could see he had been stabbed in several places I knew would kill him.

He continued walking down until he reached us, then he collapsed, he had left a trail of blood down the many stairs. I knew what was coming and I couldn't watch, I looked away but I couldn't tune out Lloyd and Colette's worried yells or the pastor's dieing breaths.

"The Desians broke the non-aggression treaty and attacked the temple. Chosen One… Quickly… the oracle."

"I know" Colette's sad voice, I turned back and saw that she looked like she was going to cry. The pastor laid his head down and gasped out "Please… be careful… I regret that I will not… be able to pro…tect… the…Cho…sen." He seemed to relax then stiffen. It was obvious that he had of Symphonia was going to scar Edonis and me. That was the first time I ever saw some one die and it had terrified me. "Pastor, Hand on! " Colette yelled, and I realized something, didn't the priests help train her?

"It's no good. He's… gone" Lloyd said softly.

"No!" yelled Genis as he started to cry, Colette was crying too. All I could do was stare numbly at the man's body, horrified at what I had just witnessed. All of us buried the man's body, when we were finished Colette looked up at the stairs and said "… I'm going." The game had never mentioned it that much, but it think the priests death were what had inspired Colette to work harder to save everyone.

Genis stopped crying. "But Colette there are Desians up there!"

"Yes… but I have to go, I'm the chosen. My job is to accept the oracle on the Day of Prophecy." She smiled, "The three of you wait here, okay?"

'I felt closer to these people now, there's no way of bonding like burying a body,' I thought grimly. "My nephew might be up there and I'm not letting you go alone, I might not be able to fight, but I don't care I'll stay out of your way."

"Lloyd are you going to let them go by their selves?" Genis exclaimed.

"I'm coming too." Was Lloyd's answer. "Are you sure? It's dangerous" Colette said looking at me and Lloyd. "Dwarven vow #1 let's all work together for a peaceful world" said Lloyd as he walked up the stairs, "Let's go."

"Gotta love those dwarves" I said forcing a smile and walking.

Genis followed saying "Wait, I'm going to I'm worried about is Raine"

"Thank you, all of you" Colette said smiling. And with that we walked up those… long… freaking stairs. The temple was much larger in person. Even though I was nowhere near it, I could see it clearly. Clearly, something about this made me remember, where were my glasses? I wasn't wearing them, but my vision was sharp. I could see even better now, I wonder, was this because I was an elf? Or was it because, this wasn't my body? I shook my head, thinking like this wasn't going to get me anywhere, especially home. When we got to the top we were greeted with the sight of Botta and his men cornering Phaidra.

"Where is the chosen?" he asked menacingly.

I could almost slap myself, because stopped working temporally. Eventually when it turned on again all I could think at that moment was 'wow he's taller and scarier in person.' But he's huge! Well then again I'm not the tallest, (ha! Invader Zim!) well I wasn't, now I was mediumish? Then again I am wearing heely thingys, I mean boots.

"Run, Colette" Ahh not good by saying that, Phaidra had just gave us away. The Renegades turned their attention towards us, one of them (being the smart little renegade he was) exclaimed "Lord Botta! There she is!" NO DUH!

"Chosen one, your life is mine!" Botta said looking at her with an expressionless face, did I mention he scares me? Cause he does, thank goodness the group doesn't have to fight him till later.

Lloyd drew his wooden swords and yelled "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

"Desians?... hahaha!" Was the one who shouted to Botta earlier reply.

"What's so funny?" asked Genis angrily. "Well then die in the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!" said another renegade, they ran towards the group.

Lloyd slashed at one of them with his wooden swords and the Genis used fire ball on another. Colette took on the third by herself, she obviously could fight good enough on her own. When the renegades were defeated they ran out of the way as the big dude with the giant chain ball thing came out of the temple.

"Get out of the way!" Genis yelled at me, the whole time I had tried to avoid getting hit. I followed his friendly advice, I ran towards the stair way and watched from there.

"Do not get in our way!" he yelled as he attacked the group, Lloyd tried blocking the attack, which send him flying into the railing. Genis had little to no physical strength and there was no way Colette could beat this giant of a half-elf on her own. It wasn't that long before they were defeated.

"This guy's strong!" whined Genis as he dodged a bone crushing attack from the Renegade. Seriously, when the spiked ball hit the ground, chunks of stone flew into the air, and a nice huge imprint was left in the previously smooth stone.

"Man this guy is really tough!" said Lloyd gritting his teeth. The big guy certainly wasn't that strong in the game, I remember kicking his butt, then having this cut scene pop up, I hated it when you were doing great in the battle but you still lose because that's the way it is in the game, it makes me feel cheated. Especially if one of the characters (that I liked( died in the cut scene, that just irritated the heck out of me.

From here I could see the injuries the trio had sustained from the battle, they were bleeding and they were gonna wake up with some nasty bruises by tomorrow. 'This shouldn't surprise you' I thought to myself, 'after all this isn't a video game anymore.' The giant dude swung the chain ball thing, intending to finish them off, only to have it batted away with ease by Kratos.

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd wary, as he looked up at Kratos, and was rewarded with an annoyed, "Get out of the way."

The giant renegade tried to hit Kratos with the mace but he put up his sword and smacked the spiked ball away. Then while giant was trying to pull it back, Kratos ran at the giant and stabbed him in the shoulder. The giant jumped back, there was barely a scratch on his arm where he had been stabbed. Krato casted first aid on Llyod, Bright green light surround Lloyd, afterwards he was barely injured other the a few scratches. Colette was eating something, she tossed a red bottle at Genis. He caught it and poured out the red liquid on his palm, it solidified into a red gel. 'so that what an apple gel looks like eh?' I thought silently, still watching from the sidelines.

Lloyd rushed at Vidarr (I think that's his name...that or Vladimir, but he doesn't really look like a vampire.) while kratos attacked him from the side. Genis was still at the back, he didn't look like he was going to cast anything anytime soon so ill assume he ran out of mana or something. Colette was beside him probably, waiting to protect him incase Vidarr decide to change his attention towards them.

Lloyd arm was practically impaled by one of the spike on the mace as it was swung in his direction. A thought came to me, I was an elf right? I should be able to cast healing spells right? May as well try to be useful while I was here. I mean ill only look like an idiot if it doesn't work right? … That's not a very comforting thought.

I concentrated on Lloyd arm, on where the cut was, what it looked like. I felt something warm around me, as if I was child being hugged be her mother. Well something along those lines at least, the only thing I can think to describe it is I felt safe and warm.

"First aid!" I shouted, feeling like a complete loony after, well until the light surrounded Lloyd. When it fades, Lloyd looked as if he had never even joined the right, the cuts from early on had disappeared along with the one in his arm that I had been focusing on. I'll assume it worked so well because I'm an elf, and the only reason Kratos's didn't was because he was holding back. Or maybe it was because he was human, maybe he didn't get any better with the spells over the years he just learned more? I'd go with the first idea personally, it was better to not underestimate Kratos.

Kratos looked in my direction after I cast the spell, I'm not sure why though. After all, he did run past me to get to the group. Maybe he didn't realize I was an elf? He turned back towards Vidarr and slashed at him, the same time Lloyd's demon fang reached the big guy. Vidarr retreated down the stairs, almost knocking me over.

Botta, chose to do the sensible thing to do when faced with Kratos, he ran away like a little girl- I mean he strategically retreated. I watched as the last renegade ran down the stairs. Where was Edonis? He had come here right? I walked over to where the group was wondering where my nephew had gone.

"You guys okay?" Lloyd nodded in response.

"Thanks! I feel great!" Lloyd said pumping his fist into the air with a wide grin on his face.

"I thought you didn't know how to cast spells." Genis said this in a bratty sort of way, that, I'm not going to lie, irritated me.

"I don't, lucky first try?" I asked no one in particular, shrugging.

Krato stared at me for a bit, his face wasn't showing any signs of what he was thinking. Which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Elves can cast simple spells easily, especially the marked." He said looking right below my eye. I blinked, the marked? Crazy old guy say what now? I remember reading some folklore once that said the marked were elves that were deformed… I really want a mirror now. I crossed my arms and stared at him, trying to hide my surprise at this information.

"The marked?" Lloyd, being the nice guy he is asked for me. Kratos never replied, because after Lloyd said that I felt something heavy land on my back and I screamed a very girly high pitched scream. Arms wrapped around me, smaller arms, not those of an adult, or if they were an adult they were very short.


End file.
